Don't Call Me Weak!
by My-Facade
Summary: "weak" stop calling me that! Tenten, Hinata, Sakura and Ino have had enough, they are going to show the world they aren't as weak as they look so they leave on a 10 year training mission but will it end early? nejiten sasusaku? naruhina shikaino
1. Don't call me weak!

**Chapter 1: Don't call me Weak!**

**hope you enjoy it :) xx**

Weak, it was a word i have heard often, enemies always called me weak when underestimating my powers

they didn't live for very long after that

but i have never heard it from the one person i love the most in the world, and the world is a very big place

just one person seems insignificant but he was more important to me than anything else

i had thought i maybe had a chance with him, boy was i wrong, it turns out he's betrothed to be married to some skank in the main branch, after the sasuke retrieval mission was successful the hyuugas had toned down a bit

it has now been 2 years since then and i though i was a pretty good chuunin, unfortunately when that one person calls you a taboo word your world comes crumbling down

"_your weak tenten_"

ouch

it had hurt a lot at first, and i wasn't the only one.

my name is sakura haruno, i am 15 years old and i would like to think i am a good ninja

but others don't seem to think so, what was i thinking loving that boy? he betrayed the village and has been a bastard to me from day one when i have done nothing but loved him

we could have at least been friends since we had been on the same team for quite some time but he hadnt changed a bit

"_your weak sakura, you should just quit being a ninja it would save anyone the trouble of training you_"

i was frozen with fury, i should have punched his teeth out but i couldn't move

i watched him leave and sunk to the floor, then i lost it, by sundown the whole training area was completely destroyed there wasn't a tree in sight for about a mile

i knew it was bad of me to make my team nearly fail our mission but at least no one died

we had been escorting the daimayo to konoha because she had been on holiday in suna and was thouroghly tanned, she looked like she had bathed in mud which made me snort

we were about half a mile from konoha and i let my guard drop for half a second, that all it took for an enemy ninja to sneak up and grab me from behind

he had a kunai to my throat, i thought i was going to die

i had at last gotten free and killed the ninja, but it ended up with choji having a kunai embedded in his stomach and the daimayo got a scratch on her cheek, i sure did get an earful from everyone

but one person in particular

"your so weak, you just get in our way"

we walked the rest of the way in an uncomfortable silence and went straight home after we had given the hokage our report, i was surprised she didn't have a disappointed look, she merely nodded and sent us away

i didn't sleep well that night

i had always thought i would eventually take over the hyuuga main branch and one day marry some snobby guy so we can produce an heir but i didn't expect my father to say what he did

"you are simply too weak to become the head of the clan, instead hanabi is going to take your place"

he then sent me on my way and hasn't trained me in a week, he simply doesn't care anymore, its like i don't exist anymore

i only go out for missions but no one really wants to go on them with me because i just get in the way, even my old team is acting like that now

whats the point of living if everyone ignores you, would they even notice if i died?

that night the same thought went through all 4 girls heads

**"i need to get out of here!"**

**review if you like, i don't mind all that much but it would be nice :) xxx**


	2. Good nights rest

**Chapter 2: good nights rest **

i have made up my mind, i am going to go see tsunade-sama and ask to go on a training mission out of the village

i wasn't going to tell anyone but i felt i needed to tell one person, tenten, she had been my only friend for quite a while, i had met her through neji.

when i got to her apartment i noticed the door was open, i pushed it lightly and saw her apartment was almost bare, she only thing left was her couch which she was currently sitting on

"hey hinata-chan whats up?"

"tenten what happened? were you robbed?" i asked with wide eyes

Tenten laughed, though i don't see why, being robbed isn't very funny

"heavens no, a burglar would die before they could reach my door. There's no point in having those traps there anymore actually" Tenten then stood up and went to disable the traps on her door and windows

im curious but i need to just tell her and get out of here, i cant waste time

"Tenten I'm leaving" i said in one breath

"leaving? but you just got here" she said confused

i looked her in the eye "i meant I'm leaving the village, im going to ask tsunade now"

tenten stopped what she was doing, turned around and gave hinata a huge grin

"hope you dont mind some company then coz i was doing the exact same thing"

i smiled for the first time in ages, at least i wont be lonely on my trip

we walked through town with our bags on out backs, with huge grins on our faces, it is going to be hard leaving out home behind for god knows how long but when we get back we can show everyone just how strong we are, we aren't going to be the weak little girls we are now

Hokage's office

Tsunade-sama was giving us a fixed look

"a training mission eh? sounds like a good idea, how long would it be for?"

i saw hinata open her mouth but i cut in before she could say anything

"10 years"

tsunade raised an eyebrow and hinata bit her lip, i know 10 years is a long time but the number 10 has always been good for me

"well i don't see why not, but i would like a written report from both of you every month and if i call you back you must come straight home ok?"

we were about to say yes but then the hokage got a look like she just got an idea

"shizune!"

the frail woman ran in with tonton waddling behind her

"Tsunade-sama i really cant go get you some more sak- oh hello Hyuuga-san, Tenten-san"

"Shizune i need you to summon Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka for me"

the flustered nurse nodded before leaving, sakura and ino arrived a few minutes later looking confused, they had only just got back from missions

"ah there you are, i was just speaking to Hinata-chan and Tenten-chan, they are going to be going on a 10 year training mission, if you like you can accompany them" she smiled at them

i never really spoke to those two but they seem nice enough, besides, the more the merrier they say

Ino was the first to speak

"10 years? isn't that a little long? I'll be 25 then"

"well you can come home before then but that will be the limit"

it looks like they had both thought of this before and didn't waste any time agreeing to the mission

"you leave tomorrow at 10"

we all nodded and everyone was about to leave when i spoke up

"i would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone of our departure"

Tsunade raised her eyebrow again and looked at everyone who didn't seem to complain at this idea

"ok, i will not breath a word of this to anyone except the council, but if someone asks then i will have to inform them that you have left, i wont specify for how long though"

we all thanked her and went home to get a good nights rest, it was going to be a long day tomorrow

**what do you think? it's not great but i did it in about 15 minutes x**

**i'm probably gonna start chapter 3 now x**

**review if you like :) xxx**


	3. Saying Goodbye

**Chapter 3: saying goodbye**

i woke up at around 8 and fell out of bed...ow

after getting up and rubbing away the pain from where i hit my head on my wooden floor, i went over to my dresser and put on a pair of black shorts, a sleeveless black top and tied a black jumper with my clans symbol on around my waist

i went to my mirror and tied my long pink hair up in a high ponytail, my hair had grown to the length it had been before the chuunin exams again.

"wow, i cant believe its going to be 10 years until i see this room again" i went through all my draws to make sure i hadn't forgotten anything and noticed something glint in the sunlight from my dresser, it was the team 7 photo.

i decided to put it in my bag for old times sake, besides whenever i see the picture of sasuke it fills me with rage and determination to get stronger, that will be a good motivator

i walked down the stairs for the last time until i'm 25 and went into the kitchen, on the table was a big box wrapped in birthday wrapping paper

"who's birthday is it?" i said to myself and a voice from behind startled me

"yours sweetheart" it was my mother...but it wasn't my birthday, i think she's lost the plot

dad then walked in and put his arm around mothers waist

"she isn't crazy saku-chan, we are going to miss 10 of your birthdays so we thought we might as well give you this in advance, i hope they come in handy" he smiled at me and ushered me to open it

i pulled the wrapping paper off, opened the lid and couldn't hold back a gasp

sitting on top of a beautiful red cloth were a pair a perfectly made sai, they were engraved with sakura petals and at the base of the blade was the haruno symbol

"oh my god, these must have been really expensive!"

my parents smiled

"that's not the only thing we got you, look underneath the sai" my mother said and held the sai for me

i pulled out the red cloth, it was actually a battle kimono! the sleeves stopped at my fingertips and it came down to mid thigh

"mum, dad, these are amazing! thank you sooo much!" i hugged them both and then made them turn around so i could take my black shirt and jumper off and shove them into my bag before slipping the kimono on over my head, it fit perfectly

"ok you can turn around now!"

_well thats another alarm clock broken_ i thought while surveying the remains which were embedded in my bedroom wall

it sucks i dont have anyone to say goodbye to but oh well, it could be worse there could be people who are glad to see me go

neji's face popped into my head but i killed it with a mental shurikan while laughing quietly to myself

i walked out of my bedroom still in my pajamas to go have breakfast...then i noticed the time..it was 9:45! i only have 15 minutes!

i quickly dashed into my room and put on a blue battle cheongsam, it had two slits up the side and stopped at mid thigh, i wore black shorts underneath, then i strapped my kunai pouch to the side of my thigh and walked over to my bed, i got on my knees and i grabbed my katana from under it and strapped it to my back and tied my forehead protector around my arm then got up and tied my hair up in my signature buns

people always questioned why i never changed my hair..i tell them to jog on and mind their own business, really it was because in the only picture i have of my parents my mother had her hair up in buns, it makes me feel close to her in some weird way

while i'm gone i'm going to be renting out my flat to some shinobi in her 20's and when she decides to move out the hokage will sort out the rest

i quickly grabbed an energy bar..and then grabbed 3 more and stuffed them into my bag which was full of sealing scrolls, i shoved my most comforatable shoes on, which were a pair of really comfortable and durable ballet flats, then dashed out the door hoping i wasn't late

one of the servants had woken me up at 8 as i had requested, i got up and walked over to my make-up table and brushed my chest length hair before putting it in a low side plait

i then walked over to my walk in closet and found the clothes i had put out before, it was a black spandex body suit which ended at my thighs so it was like a long sleaved swimming costume, it was time for a new hinata!

i tied my kunai pouch around my waist and tied my forehead protector around my head instead of my neck and grabbed my bag before walking out of my room and down to the kitchen to have a bowl of cerial, no one would be in the kitchen right now because nearly everyone in the compound gets up at ungodly hours of the morning everyday

it was now 9 and so i decided to walk around the shops for a bit to see if there were any last minute things i needed, i put on some knee length ninja shoes and left the compound

i walked past ichiraku and thought of naruto, its been 2 years since i've seen him, since he went on his trip with jiraiya

god i miss him, his laugh, his grin, the fact he can look at the world in such an optimistic way, he is everything i want to be and more

maybe we will see him on our journey! that would be something to look forward to..and if we don't..it will be 10 years until i see him again

a sharp pain struck my heart, what if he finds someone else? i couldn't stand the thought of that and sat down in his favourite restaurant

"hello can i help you?" she obviously didn't recognise me, i usually come here quite a lot

"hi onee-chan! one miso please!" the girl at the counter looked shocked

"hinata-chan? is that you?" haha i was wondering if she had caught on

"the one and only!" i said smiling

we spent the rest of the time chatting about how much i had changed, i didn't have a stutter anymore if you hadn't noticed and i was more confident, it's strange, you would think i would have less confidence but instead i just stopped caring about most things

eventually i had to get going and head to the main gate.

It was about 9 in the morning when i woke up, i had packed the night before and it took quite a while, i had to pack light, fortunately i borrowed some sealing scrolls from my dad so i could take a smaller bag

it's going to be weird leaving the flower shop, the sweet smell of roses and the seeds getting stuck in my hair when helping mum plant the flowers

i complain a lot but i actually love it, im going to miss this but i'm going to get stronger i cant pass up a chance like this

i'm glad im not going on my own, i haven't really spoken to Tenten and Hinata much but i think 10 years is enough time to get to know someone better

i walked over to the chair in the corner where i had put my clothes for today, it was a white dress that went to my knees with a slit up the middle that went to my chest and it had two thin straps at the top, i was also wearing bandages over my chest and underwear.

i ran downstairs to eat breakfast and watch my mother cry when i kissed them both goodbye, my father looked at me with pride in his eyes, i gave them both a big grin and dashed out the door jumping from rooftop to rooftop towards the main gate

sakura and hinata were the first to arrive and were immediately impressed with each others attire and spent the time waiting for the others discussing where the other had gotten their clothes...even though it was kind of pointless now since they were leaving the village

the hokage then arrived and tenten moments after, they were all waiting for ino, sakura complaining saying she probably had to do her hair or something

ino eventually arrived and everyone looked at one another giving each other confident smirks

"ah Ino your here" the hokage said "now, this is akiko my eagle, give your monthly reports to him and he will always be able to find you again. I wish all of you good luck on your journey" she hugged all of us, it's strange, she usually only hugs naruto and thats only when she's quite emotional

"you girls remind me so much of myself, don't let anyone call you weak again and if they do beat the shit out of them!" we all grinned and made out way out of the village into the vast world ahead of us waving goodbye to the hokage as we went.

**wow that took a while, hope whoever reads this enjoys it :)**

**review if you like :) xx**

**i'm gonna start the 4th chapter now but it might not be done for a while x**


	4. Readers Notice Plz Read :

**Hiya guys!**

**don't worry I'm not discontinuing the story or anything I'm just want your opinions**

**i don't think i want to pair sakura with saskuke and I'm not sure about the inoshika, should i keep them or change them? plz vote x**

**SakuraX(Insert name here)**

**InoX(Insert name here)**

**thnx for your time :) xxx**


End file.
